


Lana in Love

by gosalynmallard



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i'm too lazy to tag the other louds, lana and a lot of her sisters are lesbians fite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosalynmallard/pseuds/gosalynmallard
Summary: When Lana gets a crush on a classmate, she turns to her siblings for help.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay class, listen up! We have a new student joining us today. Everyone, say hi to Rebecca!" The teacher said with a smile.

Rebecca appeared from behind the teacher and waved casually. "What's up?"

"Hi, Rebecca!" said most of the students. The only one whose mouth didn't move was Lana's. She suddenly forgot how to speak normally so she decided not to. Rebecca was just... pretty. She had curly brown hair that went a few inches above her waist, hazel eyes, and dimples on her cheeks. Wait a minute.  _Lana Leslie Loud_ , thinking a girl was  _pretty?_ This was really unlike Lana. And Rebecca was a girl too, so even if she had the courage to admit this feeling, so she could react negatively to it.

Lola nudged her twin. "Lana, what's wrong with you?"

Lana was staring straight at Rebecca with wide eyes. She didn't know she was doing so, or that Lola could notice. "Nothing, I'm fine." Lana didn't even face Lola.

"Yeah, sure you are." The younger twin raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 

It was now recess time, one of Lana's favorite parts of the day. There was so much dirt to play in. Sometimes there were cool bugs. But now Lana wasn't so sure if she wanted to do her usual activities. No way she'd let Rebecca know that she plays in dirt!

Lana was walking towards the swings, lost in thought. She didn't watch where she was going, so she hit the swingset pole and fell. She felt someone pull her up onto her feet. Upon closer look, Rebecca was the one who pulled her up.

"Are you okay? You looked pretty out of it when you were walking."

Lana twiddled her thumbs. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. How about you?"

Rebecca smiled. "Better than before. I'm starting to really like Royal Woods. Everyone here is so nice! Speaking of which, what's your name?"

"Lana." The blonde muttered. It was a wonder that Rebecca heard her.

"That's a cool name. Also, I've been wondering. Is that girl with the sparkly dress your sister? You two look alike."

Lana nodded. "Yeah, she's my twin. I'm the older one."

She giggled. "That must be fun. Oh, by the way, you have a mud stain on your overalls."

"Sorry about that." Lana blushed a little.

"No, it's okay. Playing in mud is fun! You wanna go to that puddle over there?" Rebecca asked.

"Is my brother an idiot? Of course I'd love to!" She smiled, becoming more confident in her behavior.

* * *

As Lana returned home a few hours later, she could barely stop herself from smiling as she remembered playing with Rebecca. Lola wasn't exactly sure what the cause of her sister's behavior was. That was a talk for when they got to their room.

Lana ran up the stairs into their room. Probably to play with one of her gross reptiles. But Lola decided to take the chance to ask about the day anyway, even if Lana was just going to play with a reptile.

Lola walked up the stairs to find their bedroom door closed.  _So she_ is  _playing with one of her filthy animals,_ Lola said to herself. She opened the door, only to discover that wasn't the case. Lana was just laying on her bed, giggling. And was she blushing? Lola could've sworn she saw a blush. It might've just been something on her cheeks.

"Lana, I have a question." As Lola said her twin's name, she jumped slightly and screamed, not expecting or wanting someone to walk in on her giggling.

Lana shrugged. "Lay it on me, sis."

"Why are you acting different? You're not acting very... Lana-ish today. Something happened. What is it?" Lola asked.

"Oh, yeah. You sure you wanna know?"

"You're my sister. Of course I want to know."

Lana sighed. "I think I'm in love."

 


	2. Lincoln's Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, all but three sisters are sapphic. Lori is bi. Leni, Luan, Lynn, and the twins are lesbians. Luna is pan. Lisa is aroace, Lucy's straight, and Lily just doesn't know. (And also Lincoln's bi fite me)
> 
> And fun fact: I made up a full name for Rebecca. Her full name is Rebecca Ashlyn Moore. The middle name Ashlyn comes from the first girl yours truly has ever had a crush on!

"You're in love?" Lola took a few seconds to process this. Lana in love _?_ This was new. "That's amazing!"

Lana looked away from her twin. "Don't tell the others. They might make fun of me."

"They make fun of _Lincoln_ in this kind of situation, and that's only because he's the only brother. I'm sure no one would make fun of you."

The older twin sighed. "They might. I'm in love with a girl."

Lola scoffed. "You think you'd be made fun of for that? You're not the only girl in the house that's had a crush on another girl. I have, multiple times."

"You have?"

She nodded. "I have. Some paegents were hard for me to pay attention in because there were really pretty girls there. Anyone who noticed could care less."

"But what if it's different for me?" Lana asked anxiously.

Lola put a hand on her shoulder. "Lana, no one will treat you differently just because you like a girl. You're not the only one in the world who feels this way."

Lana smiled. "Thanks, sis."

"So anyway, who is the girl?"

"Rebecca Moore." With a dreamy sigh, she explained the earlier events of the day. "We had so much fun in that mud puddle. I already thought she was pretty before, but a pretty girl who likes playing in mud? Sign me up!"

Right after Lana finished speaking, the door opened, startling her.

Lisa was standing in the doorway. "I was originally going to ask if one of you two are able to participate in my experiment, but I see there are more important issues to be discussed." She smirked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Lise, you heard everything?" Lana turned bright red again. She was already starting to prepare for the worst.

"Every little word. I empathize with your desire for secrecy, but I must do what I'm about to do." Lisa walked out the door and started to run in the hall when the twins couldn't see her. "Siblings, I have some important news!"

The other eight rushed to Lana & Lola's room in what seemed to be the blink of an eye.

"What's the news?" Lori asked.

"The news is... our dear sister Lana is in love!" Lisa's announcement was followed by eight squeals, including her own.

Lincoln quieted the others down. "Guys, don't meddle into Lana's situation. She can do this herself. Isn't that right, Lana?"

"Um, no. I mean, yes. No, probably. I don't know." She tried to avoid the gaze of her siblings.

Lisa offered her sister a pat on the shoulder. "We only want to help you. And to be perfectly honest, I didn't need to make any calculations to prove that you two would be great together."

"You're just saying that to be nice."

"Not at all." She gave her a hug.

"So what's the guy like, my little dudette?" Luna inquired.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Lisa did so for her. "Correction, Luna, her love interest is female. Her name is Rebecca Moore and she likes all the things Lana does. Rebecca's hair is curly, dark brown, falls a few inches above her waist. Her eyes are hazel and she has dimples on her cheeks."

"That is literally so cute!" Lori exclaimed.

"Can I be the ringbearer at your wedding?" Lucy asked. There was so much noise that no one jumped at the sound of Lucy's voice.

"Lily can be the flower girl! Wouldn't you like that, Lilster?" Luan playfully tapped Lily's nose, and she let out an enthusiastic giggle.

Lincoln sighed. "Just let Lana handle this, and forget about the wedding. She's still in first grade. That's not happening for at least twelve years."

Lana looked up at her brother. "Lincoln, I can't handle this myself. I'm not used to these mushy feeling thingies. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, I'll be the one to help you. After eleven years, I've been learning about not crossing the line between helping and making things worse. And I'm not going to tell the whole world. Will you trust me in helping you out?" There was a hint of sympathy and compassion in Lincoln's tone and facial expression.

Lana considered this for a moment. "I-I'll trust you in helping me, Linc. Just pinky promise that you won't mess up or be too nosy."

"I pinky promise, Lana. You can count on your big brother." Lincoln touched pinkies with her. "Now let's go into my room."

* * *

Lana sat on the bed across from Lincoln. "So, anything yet?"

"I'm thinking that you should hang out with Rebecca more often outside school. Have her come over to the house. Clyde & I will plan an operation to make sure no one embarrasses you when she does come over. You both like the same things, so you could show Rebecca your reptiles! Maybe teach her to unclog a toilet or sink if she doesn't know how. That kind of thing." Lincoln said.

"But how will I ask her? I'd just get super nervous."

"You can practice asking. Let me find a wig so we can pretend I'm Rebecca and you're asking me to come to the house." Lincoln grabbed the trunk under his bed. He scoured through it until finding and putting on a wig that most accurately fit Lisa's description of Rebecca's hair. "Now, we begin."

"Okay." Lana looked like she was too nervous even for practicing.

"Hi Lana, what's up?"

The blonde nervously played with one of her pigtails. "Um, n-nothing much. How about you?"

"Doing good so far. Keep it up." Lincoln cleared his throat before going back into character. "I'm doing great."

"Rebecca, are you avaliable this weekend?" Lana asked.

Lincoln smiled. He liked that her confidence was slowly building up. "I am! Do you want to hang out?"

"Good, because I wanted to know if you could come to my house. I have some pretty neat reptiles in my room. And I can teach you to unclog a toilet or a sink if you don't know how!" Even if this wasn't the real thing, Lana was talking the way she does to anyone else. That was a start.

"That sounds amazing! I'd love to see your reptiles and learn how to unclog sinks & toilets. So, Saturday morning? I'll talk to my mom."

* * *

 

Lincoln helped Lana practice for another hour before they both felt she was one hundred percent more confident in herself.

Before walking back to her room, Lana gave Lincoln a hug. "Thanks for helping me practice, bro. You're the best."

"Hey, no problem. You can do this."

"Good night, Lincoln."

"Good night, Lana."

Lana closed the door and went back to her room. Lincoln grinned as she left. This was going to be great.

 


End file.
